Mamma Mia Darkwing Duck Stlye
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: When Gosalyn finds an old diary that belonged to her late mom. And finds out she doesnt know who is her real dad. She puts her self in the movie Mamma Mia. To figure out who she really is. With all the music from Abba! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Mamma Mia Darkwing style

Chapter 1:

It's a typical day in St. Canard Drake is at home reading the paper when a 17 year old Gosalyn comes walking in from school and tosses her bag on the ground.

"How was you're day Gos?" Drake asked.

"Sucky. I have to do a family tree project for school. And I don't know where to begin."

Drake laughed and put his paper down and smiled at his daughter.

"Oh that's not a problem. I know all about our family. You might want to sit down and write this down." Drake said.

Gosalyn looked at him shocked and shook her head. "Dad, I mean MY birth family. You know my mom, dad and those guys."

Drake was disappointed at that. "Oh."

"I just want to know that side of my family. Nothing personal. You understand?"

"Oh yeah, totally. I know that you're at the age where you want to know who you are."

Gosalyn got up and hugged him tight. "Thanks dad."

"No problem."

Gosalyn grabs her book bag and handed up to her room. Drake sighed and looked up at the stairs. "You'll always be mine though. No matter what." He said.

Gosalyn is in her room looking for anything that belonged to her family.

"I'm sure that there has to be something in her. I took a lot from my grandpa's house. Before I went to the orphanage." She said.

She opened up a box that had said old stuff. Inside was a picture of her mom, dad, her as a baby and her grandpa. She smiled and found an old diary that belonged to her mom. Her eyes widened and got a huge grin on her face. It was what she was looking for.

"Yes! I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed.

She grabbed the book and the picture of her family and walked to her bed and sat down began to read the diary.

Hour later…

Drake is still reading the paper when Gosalyn comes stumping down from her room and into the living room. And throws the diary at her dad.

"Hey! Gosalyn, what did I tell you?"

"I don't care! My family all lied to me!"

Drake looked up at her shocked. "What are you?"

"My dad. Who I thought was my dad. Isn't my dad at all! My mom didn't know who my dad was!"

"Oh you mean that.."

"Not even close. He's just some guy that my mom married. I can't believe that they lied to me!"

Drake sat his paper down again and kneed down towards her. " Gos, maybe you're mom had a good reason to lie to you. Besides you were a little kid who couldn't understand what they was talking about."

"You always told me that honesty is the best policy. And now you're telling me that it's not?"

"No it is. But you have to understand. I'm not you're birth dad either. Does that make me not you're dad either?"

"I didn't mean it like that dad. You are my dad."

"The same with…"

"No! It's not! My entire life has been nothing but a huge lie! I don't even know who I am anymore!" She exclaimed.

She runs up to her room and slams the door to her room, Drake cringed at that.

"Oh Gosalyn, you have a lot to learn." He said shaking his head.

Gosalyn is up in her room and laying on her bed complaining about everything.

"Way to go mom. Even if you're dead you can screw up my life." She said.

She grabs the remote to her TV and turned it on.

"Wonder what's on TV?" She asked.

She flipped through the channels and stopped at one. "Coming up Mamma Mia." The announcer said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "Great, a story about a girl who doesn't know who her dad is. There must be a rule that mom's make to lie to their kids." She yawned.

The music started to play and her eyes dozed off and she was out of it.

The scene changed as the music was playing to an island and you see Gosalyn standing by a mailbox wearing a rain coat as the rain comes pouring down on her. She takes a deep breath and started singing.

"_I have a dream _

_A song to sing _

_To help me cope_

_With anything _

_If you see the wonder _

_Of a fairy tale _

_You can take the future_

_Even if you fail…_

_Drake Mallard…_

_William Waddlemejer.._

_Launch Pad McQuack_

_Good luck…."_

She kissed them and walked away from the mailbox and back to her little run down hotel resort that her mom had been working on since she can remember.

The following week at the resort..

Her mom comes walking out of the head place and looks just like Gosalyn. Long rad hair in a pony tail, wearing overalls and looking very busy. "Oh, Gosalyn. There you are. I'm going to get you're aunts and I will be right back." Gwen said.

Gosalyn smiled and nodded her head. "Okay mom."

Gwen hugged her and then headed out, as Gwen headed out she spotted her two friends Misty and Rosie headed over to them.

"Girls, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn looked around and grabbed their hands and headed over to a private place.

"Read this." She said handed them her mom's diary.

"You read you're mom's diary?"

"Just a little. But listen to this." Gosalyn said.

She grabbed the diary back and turned to a certain page and started to sing.

"_Honey Honey_

_How he thrills me, aha honey honey_

_I've read about him before _

_I wanted to know him some more _

_And now I know what they mean_

_He's a love machine_

_(Oh he drives my crazy)_

_Honey Honey_

_Let me feel it, aha honey honey_

_Honey honey_

_Don't conceal it, aha honey honey_

_The way that he kissed goodnight_

_Misty/Rosie_

"_Way you kissed me goodnight"_

"_The way that you hold me tight"_

"_Way you held me tight"_

"_I feel like I wanna sing_

When you do you're thing"

"I want my dad to give me away on my wedding. But according to my mom's diary I've got three possible fathers. Drake, William and Launch Pad." Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Do they know?" Misty asked.

"What do you suggest a total stranger write? Come to my wedding you might be my dad? No they think that my mom sent them the invitations- and after reading the diary I'm not surprised that they all said yes!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"_Honey honey _

_How you thrill me, aha honey honey_

_Honey honey _

_Nearly kill me, aha honey honey_

_I've heard about you before _

_I wanted to know you more _

_And now I'm about to find out what you mean to me_." She sang.

Misty and Rosie sighed at Gosalyn. "Oh Gosalyn, what are you going to do if they all say that there's you're dad?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I'll figure that out when it happens. But I hardly doubt that it would happen. I mean come on, that's like a million to one change that it will happen. So I got everything under control." Gosalyn said walking away.

The girls are shaking their heads at Gosalyn and shrugged.

Gwen is now picking up her two best friends Morgana and Binki from the airport. And driving by the back roads to the resort.

"I still can't believe that little Gosalyn is getting married Gwen." Binki said.

Gwen rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah, I know. I think she's too young to get married. But she's too old to listen to me. Her minds made up and now she's getting married. I can't talk her out of it."

"She should be out exploring the world. Cause remember what we was like when we was that young." Morgana said.

"Don't remind me. Luckily, Gosalyn isn't that wild. She has her head straight. Not about the wedding though. I don't know what the first thing that goes inside of her head. And I probably never will."

In a boat Drake, William and Launch Pad are all sitting there confused about why they're all here.

"So you're friends of Gwen too?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, we go way back." William said.

"Same here. It's just been years since I even heard anything from her. I was totally shocked when she sent me an invite to the wedding."

"You two huh? It's just like out of the blue." Launch Pad said.

Gwen and the others arrived back at the resort and got out of the jeep. "So this is where we're staying?" Binki asked.

Gosalyn comes peaking out of the door and smiled huge.

"No way! Is that little Gosalyn?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn laughed and walked out of the door, hugged them.

"She's not so little anymore." Gwen said.

"I can't believe that you're getting married. You're still a baby." Binki asked.

"That's what I keep telling her." Gwen said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "Mom!" Gosalyn said.

"I can't help it! You're always be my baby." Gwen said hugging Gosalyn.

"It's so good to see you guys." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, same here. It's been too long." Morgana said hugging Gosalyn.

"Alright, that's enough of that. Gosalyn, there's some stuff for the wedding. Can you bring it up from the basement. I'm going to show the girls to their room." Gwen said.

"Sure thing mom. See you guys." Gosalyn walked back inside and Gwen grabbed the girls bags and headed to the other cabin.

"Alright, right this way girls." Gwen said.

Morgana and Binki followed Gwen to the other cabin and tossed their bags on the ground.

"Okay, here's the deal. When you flush the toilet wait three minutes before you jiggle the handle. If that doesn't work the repair man will fix it in the morning."

"You finally hired a repair man huh?"

Gwen chuckled at that. "Yeah, you're looking at her."

"Gwen, you work you're self to death here." Binki said.

"Well what do you expect me to do? I'm the only one that really works around here."

Music started to play and she started to sing.

"_I work all night, I work all day_

_To pay the bills I have to pay_

_Ain't it sad_

_And still there seems to be a single penny for me_

_That's too bad_

_In my dreams I have a plan_

_If I get me a wealthy man_

_I wouldn't have to work at all_

_I'd fool around and have a ball_

_Money money _

_Must be funny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Money money, money_

_Always sunny_

In a rich man's world

_Aha aha_

_All the things that I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world_

_Morgana_

_A man like that is hard to find_

_Gwen_

_But I can't get him off my mind_

_Ain't it sad_

_Binki_

_And if he happened to be free_

_I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

_Aint that sad_

_So I must leave, I'll have to go_

_To Las Vegas or Monaco_

_And win a fortune in a game_

_My life would never be the same.._

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny _

_In a rich man's world_

_Aha, aha_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Aha, aha_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world"_

Gwen and Morgana and Binki leap on the bed and it fell on the floor. They busted out laughing.

Back with the boys they arrived at the resort and William looked around shocked. Since this was his dream from a long time ago. "Wow." He thought.

They walked to the main office and were about to knock on the door when Gosalyn opened it up caring a box of glasses.

"Excuse me is the Gwendolyn wedding party?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, just a second." Gosalyn said.

She placed the box down on the ground and turned around saw the three man standing there.

"You must be Gosalyn."

"Yeah, and you are?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm Drake Mallard."

"William Waddlemejer."

"Launch Pad McQuack."

Gosalyn just stood there dumb founded and shocked. Didn't expect them to come at the same day.

"Oh boy." She laughed nervously.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gosalyn just stood there not knowing what to do or to say.

"You was expecting us right?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn shook the thoughts out of her head and nodded.

"Oh yeah of course." She said.

She did a quick look around to see if her mom was near by, she didn't see her.

"Okay, just follow me and I'll take you to you're room."

"You mean rooms don't you?" William asked.

"Nope, one room. We're really booked right now. But don't hurry you will have lots of privacy."

They followed her to an old building. "Wow you guys really go out for you're guest." William said.

"I told you we're really booked. And this was the only place we could fit you." Gosalyn said.

She opened up the door and pulled down the hatch for the stairs. "Just go up the stairs and you will find you're room."

Drake looked at her shocked. "Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to hide us?"

She laughed. "Hide you? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me." Drake said.

"He has a point I would never stay up in a attic." William said.

Gosalyn knew that he couldn't be her dad at all. If he wasn't up for an adventures.

"Oh come on William. Think of it as an adventure." Drake said.

Gosalyn looked at him shocked. "Adventure? You like adventures?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? It's what's my life. Adventure every day."

"Whoa keen gear! I love adventures!" She said.

"A girl after my own heart." Drake said.

He patted her head and she chuckled. "Yeah."

He then climbed up the ladder to a small attic with three small beds on the floor.

"Hmm.. it does really look like you're hiding us." Drake asked.

"When do we get to see Gwen anyways?" William asked.

"Yeah about that. See the thing is, she doesn't know that you're here." Gosalyn fesses up.

"I knew it!" Drake exclaimed.

"Then why are we.."

"I invited you. I just wasn't expecting all three of you to show up at the same time."

"Wow, you really a little minks aren't you? Just like you're mother." Drake said.

"Was you close to my mom?"

"Oh yeah. We go way back when we was you're age." Drake said.

"That's so cool."

"Yeah it's funny. I've known her that long too." William said.

"No kidding." Gosalyn said.

"Ditto." Launch Pad said.

'This is going to be harder then I thought.' Gosalyn thought.

She then looked at her watch. "Oh crud! I gotta go! So please, I'm begging you. Stay put and don't make any loud noise. I want this to be a big surprise for my mom."

"Okay, we promise." Drake said.

Gosalyn smiled and headed back to the hatch and William looked at him mad.

"What?"

"Why did you agree to that?"

"I can't handle the pouty beak face. It gets to me."

William rolled his eyes and looked around. "This is going to be a long weekend." He said sitting down on the bed.

Gosalyn peaked out of the door to see if anybody was around and walked out.

Her friends Misty and Rosie ran up to her. "Gosalyn! There you are!" Misty called.

"What?" She asked.

"Only 3 more days till you're wedding day."

"Yeah, I know. And it's another thing I have to worry about."

"Huh?"

"Nothing just forget it."

"Forget what?"

"Yeah spill it girl."

Gosalyn sighed. "Alright, remember when I told you about those invites?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"Well they're here."

"Whose here?" Misty asked.

"Drake, William and Launch Pad. They're here on the island okay."

"Oh my gosh! Where are you keeping them?" Rosie asked.

"In the old attic."

"You mean the one where the ducks and goats used to be?" Misty asked.

"That's the one."

"Gosalyn!"

"What was I going to do? I couldn't keep them anywhere else with out my mom finding out. I wasn't expecting them to show up at the same time. I thought that they would show up one by one. So I could have time alone and figure it out. But now they're all here at the same time. I don't know what to do."

Misty laughed at that. "I hate to tell you this. But I told you so."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I need you're help."

"How?" The girls asked.

"If anybody comes near that old building. Scare them off."

"Gos, I hate to burst you're bubble. But they will find each other one day. And what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Just let me think about one thing at a time." Gosalyn said.

Honker came walking by and smiled at his soon to be bride. "There she is."

Gosalyn smiled back at him. "Hey!"

They kissed and he turned to her friends/

"You mind if I steal her for the night?" He asked.

"Go ahead you two."

Honker and Gosalyn walked away, Misty and Rosie looked at each other and grinned.

"Come on Rosie. Let's go check out the soon to be dad's." Misty said.

Rosie laughed and they walked to the old building, sneaked in and peaked through the crack.

"They're not half bad looking." Misty said.

"Misty!" Rosie exclaimed.

The threesome looked up and they looked away.

"Misty! That could be Gosalyn's dad."

She shrugged. "So? They're not related to me." Misty said.

Rosie shrugged and they walked away.

The next morning Gosalyn is sneaking out of her house to check on the three of them. When Misty and Rosie ran up to her.

"Gosalyn!"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's you're dad's. They're leaving!"

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"They're on a boat heading back to main land!"

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

Misty and Rosie pointed to the boat, she narrowed her eyes at the boat.

"Not if I can help it! Tell my mom that I'll be right back. I'm going out for a swim."

She ran to the dock and took her shirt off and shorts to reveal her bathing suit and jumped in.

"Gosalyn!" Misty exclaimed.

She swam to catch up with the boat and finally did.

"Wait!" She exclaimed.

The three of them looked at her shocked. "Gosalyn! How did you?"

She climbed up the boat and jumped in. "You can't get ride of me that easy."

Drake sighed and kneed down to her. "Gosalyn, it's nothing personal. But we just felt really weird being there."

"But I want you to stay."

"Why?" Drake asked.

"I told you. You'll find out sooner then later." Gosalyn said.

William sighed. "I guess we can stay a little longer."

Gosalyn grinned and hugged them tight. "Oh that's awesome! Thank you!"

William then pulled out a guitar.

Gosalyn looked at him shocked. "You play?"

"Of course, they called me head banger Will. When I was younger."

"I play too." She said.

William looked at her and smiled. "I knew that there is music in ya." He said.

He started to play and sing.

"_Thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy  
They're bringing  
Who can live without it  
I ask in all honesty  
What would life be_" He sang.

Gosalyn smiled and walked over and sat down next to him and sang along.

Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

(Gosalyn is doing karate with Drake.)

Mother says I was  
A dancer before I could walk  
She says I began  
To sing long before I could talk  
And I've often wondered  
How did it all start?  
Who found out that nothing  
Can capture a heart  
Like a melody can?  
Well who ever it was, I'm a fan

(And is now steering the boat with Launch Pad)

_So I say  
Thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy  
They're bringing  
Who can live without it_  
_I ask in all honesty  
What would life be  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

_(_She's sketching a picture and is showing it to William. He's also an artist)

I've been so lucky  
I am the girl with golden hair  
I wanna sing it out to everybody  
What a joy  
What a life  
What a chance

(Her and Drake are joking around with each other)

_Thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy  
They're bringing  
Who can live without it  
I ask in all honesty  
What would life be  
Without a song or a dance what are we?_

_So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me  
So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

She then looked at all three of them was completely confused again.

"Gosalyn!" A voice called out from the horizon.

Drake looked into the distance. "I think somebody is calling for you Gos."

She snapped out of it and remembered about her plans. "I got to go. You three staying?"

They looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Great! I'll see you later."

She walks to the edge of the boat and jumps in and swam back.

"Wow, she's full of sprit isn't she?" Drake asked.

"Yeah full of something alright." William replied.

Gosalyn swam back to the shore where Misty and Rosie are waiting for her.

"Well?" Misty asked.

"Any clue?" Rosie asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "No clue. Either one could be my dad. Not just one but all three of them. I have stuff in common with all three of them."

"Oh Gosalyn." Misty said.

"I know. I'm a lost cause." Gosalyn replied.

The three of them walked away.

Later on the guys are all back from their trip and hiding back in the attic.

"Only Gwen and her daughter could make me stand this place." William said.

Drake laughed and looked out the window. "Yeah, they both have that the thing to make man into a puddle." He laughed.

He then thought back to his time with Gwen and wondered why they ever broke up.

Gwen is walking around with her friends. "I have to put this in the old attic. I will be right back girls." Gwen said.

She walked to the old building and opened it up and grabbed something when she heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Huh? What is that?" She asked.

She walked and saw the ladder down and scratched her head. "What?"

She climbed up and peeked in, her eyes widen when she saw all three of her old flames in there. She closed it down.

"No! This can't be happening! I'm dreaming. This isn't real." She said.

She opened it up and sure enough she wasn't seeing things.

She jumped down the ladder and looked up to the ladder.

I was cheated by you  
And I think you know when.  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything

(She runs outside of the house and leans against the door not believing it. All of the old memories came flying back to her.)

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My My, just how much I've missed you?  
Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go

(She looked up at the house and saw the drain pipe. Got a huge grin on her face and jumped up on the pipe and started to climb up on it.)

_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
I can't count all the times I have cried over you_

(She's hanging upside and looking at the window. They looked back and she was away.)

_Look at me now  
Will I ever learn  
I don't know how  
But I suddenly loose control  
There's a fire within my soul.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

_(She's on the roof debating rather or not to open the hatch door. To get one more look at them.)_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I've missed you?  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go_

She opens it up and is about to look but she falls in the hatch and lands in the middle of the room.

"Ahh!" Gwen exclaimed.

The boys just look at her confused.

To Be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drake shook his head and laughed at Gwen.

"She always knew how to make an entrance." Drake said.

She quickly stood up and looked at them.

"What the hell are you all doing here?"

"Business trip." William said.

"I wanted to check this place out again." Drake said.

"Passing through." Launch Pad replied.

"Well I'd love to stop and chat, but I have to go and clean out my hand bag or something,"

She got up and ran to the hatch and climbed down.

"Gwen." Drake said.

She looked up from the hatch.

"Nice seeing you again." They all said.

She quickly closed the hatch and took off.

At the bar Morgana and Binki are sitting there Gwen goes running up to them.

"Where's Gosalyn?"

"She's at the beach."

Gwen had tears in her eyes and took off running. Morgana and Binki took off after her.

"Gwen! Wait up!" Binki yelled.

They ran to the building but Gwen had locked it.

"Gwen! Honey, what's wrong?" Binki asked.

No answer and Morgana used her magic to get in.

They walked in and heard Gwen crying in the bath room.

"Gwen? Honey, please talk." Binki said.

Morgana and Binki looked at each other and music started to play.

_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_

_I have never seen such sorrow _

_In your eyes  
and the wedding is tomorrow  
How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it_

_I can see  
That you're oh so sad, so quiet_

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend  
I'm the one you must rely on  
You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see  
You've broken a feather  
I hope  
We can patch it up together_

_Chiquita  
You and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go  
And the scars they're leavin'  
You'll be dancing' once again  
And the pain will end  
You will have no time for grievin'_

Chiquita  
You and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky  
And shining above you  
_Let me hear you sing once more  
Like you did before  
Sing a new song  
Chiquita_

Gwen sat up and looked at her friends

Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song  
Chiquita

When the song ended Gwen took a deep breath and looked at her friends.

"It's her dad."

"Whose dad?" Morgana asked.

"Gosalyn's. You remember when I told you that it was always Drake Drake Drake? The one who cheated on me and got married on the main lands."

"Yeah?" They said.

"Well what I didn't tell you is that there was 2 other guys that I was with."

"Why little Gwendolyn you player." Morgana said.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think that I would ever see them again. Let alone see all three of them here in my old goat house. Days before my daughters wedding."

Morgana and Binki looked at each other.

"The old goat house?" They asked.

"Oh this I got to see!" Morgana exclaimed.

Binki and Morgana took off running and Gwen followed them.

"NO! Get you're tail feathers back here!" Gwen yelled.

The two of them ran to see the three man but when they did. They were gone.

"Get back here!" Gwen said.

"They're gone." Morgana said.

"What?" Gwen said.

She looked up and saw that they were gone.

"Where did they go?" She asked.

They're walking back to the house and Gwen just couldn't figure out what was going on.

"I can't believe that this is happening. I swear I saw them. It's like some joke about karma or something. Somebody is getting a real laugh about this. Probably my mother."

"Gwen darling, maybe you need to take some time off." Binki said.

"Gwen are you getting any?" Morgana asked.

Gwen looked at her friend shocked. "Morgana?"

"What it can solve a lot of you're problems."

"Oh, yeah that's the last thing that I need. Is more man problems." She said.

They walked inside and Gwen fell on the bed again.

"Why does this happen now? Of all times?" She asked.

"Don't know honey."

"I am a bad mother." Gwen cried.

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I am. I don't even know who my daughters dad is. And now they're here. The day before the wedding. It's like a sign that I'm the worst mother in the world. Everything that my mom had ever said about me is true."

"No that's not even true. You're mom was the worst person in the world."

"But she had a point. If I wasn't too busy messing around. I wouldn't even be in this mess."

"You are a great mom Gwen. Gosalyn, turned out good."

"Yeah, but…"

Morgana sighed and turned to Binki and elbowed her.

"You know what you need is to show those boys. That you're great with out them."

"But I'm not."

"They don't need to know that. You need to show them that you're still the bomb girl."

"What if somebody sees us?" Gwen asked.

"Screw them if they can't take a joke." Binki and Morgana replied.

Gwen sighed and just walked up the dresser and sat down on the chair. Morgana and Binki followed her and stood behind her.

Music started to play again and Binki and Morgana started to sing.

" _You can dance  
You can jive_  
_Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing  
You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance_"

Gwen walked to the bed and laid back down, glancing back at her two friends who are joking around as they sang. Gwen smiled and started to sing along as they jumped on the bed.

" _You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen_"

They all headed out of the house and Gwen is flirting with an old man.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another  
Anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance_

They started dance around and everybody followed them down to the port.

_You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen_"

Gwen then pushed Morgana into the ocean.

"Ahh." Morgana said.

Then she pushed Binki in, did a cannon ball in the ocean as well.

They all laughed and played around.

Gosalyn came walking by and saw her mom in the ocean.

"MOM! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Having fun."

"Well knock it off you're embarrassing me." Gosalyn said.

Gwen just ignored her and continued to play. "You are so embarrassing me."

She stormed off and Gwen shrugged.

Gwen walked out of the ocean soaking wet. "Alright, girls. Here's the deal. I want you to keep those guys away from Gosalyn. I can't let them ruin her big day."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know just think of something."

"What if they run into each other?" Binki asked.

"Then I'll figure it out when it comes. I just have to think one thing at a time. Just please do this for me."

"Alright, but you owe us." Morgana said.

"I know I do. Just enough time so I can get everything ready for tomorrow. Since I'm the only one working. Starting tomorrow." Gwen said as she walked away.

Morgana and Binki walked away too.

Later that night..

Gosalyn and Honker are enjoying some free time before their bachelor/ bachleotte party.

"My last day of freedome." Honker said.

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow at him. "Execuse me?"

"That's what some guys might think. But to me it's a new adventure to take."

They kissed and she paused and looked down.

"Honk, remember when I told you that I was looking for my father?"

"Gos, we've been through this a million times. You don't need to look for him. You already got a family."

"And you will never leave me right?"

"Are you kidding me? You have turned my life upside down."

"What are you talking about?" She laughed.

Honker laughed and turned to her.

"I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you

He walked over to Gosalyn and was about to kiss him, but she pushed him away.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear" _

(He grabs her and tossed her in the ocean, she laughs and pushed him in too. They both look at each other and kiss each other.)

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_"

(They both walk out and start messing around with each other)

"_Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me"_

(Gosalyn is sitting on a stone and looking at Honker)

_I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce"_

_I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

_Cause everything is new  
And everything is you_  
_And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do?_

(They're laying on the sand about to kiss when his friends come swimming in the distance, walk on the beach and tear them apart)

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Gosalyn is with her friend at her bachelorette party drinking and dancing around.

Back with Gwen and her friends. They're in the girls room trying to fit into their old clothes.

"Oh, Gosalyn better appreciate what I'm doing." Gwen said.

"I'm sure she will." Morgana said.

"At least you two don't have body parts falling down." Binki said.

"Honey, that's what the doctors are for. A little nip there a little tuck there. And you'll be as good as new." Morgana said.

Gwen laughed. "It must be good to have married a millionaire."

"Can't beat it." Morgana said looking in the mirror.

Gwen chuckled and shook the thoughts out of her head and looked at the clock.

"Her party is starting. We better get going," Gwen said.

The girls all walked out of the house and headed to the party.

"For one night only it's Gwen and the Dynamos'!" The announcer said.

Gosalyn and her friends cheered as Gwen and her friends come out wearing all polyester and clothes from the 70's.

Gosalyn laughed at the sight.

"This is for you baby girl." Gwen said.

The music started to play and they sang.

_Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me_  
_But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you_

_I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat, and sleep, and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
Suddenly it feels alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the_

_Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you  
Facing twenty thousand of your friends_  
_How can anyone be so lonely?  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
But it's gonna be alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the_

Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
_Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you_

_So I'll be there  
When you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me  
I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight  
Tonight the_

(As they sang the three guys came walking by and heard the girls sang.)

Drake sighed. "You know she wrote that song for me."

William was shocked. "What? But she said that she wrote it for me."

They looked at each other confused and back at the girls.

"_Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me_

Gwen spotted the boys and rolled her eyes.

"They're here."

"Who?" Morgana asked.

"Who do you think? Gosalyn's dad's. I can't believe that they would do this to me." Gwen said.

"Well what should we do?" Binki asked.

"Just keep singing." Gwen said.

They kept singing

_But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me_"

The song ended and Binki walked up to the boys.

"What are you doing here? This is a girls only night." She asked.

"We know. We just wanted to talk to Gwen."

"Well you can talk to her later. Now go." Binki said.

Just then Honker and his friends came and joined the girls.

"Hey!" Honker said.

Gosalyn smiled and kissed him. "Hey you."

Music started to play again and the girls started to sing.

Is there a man out there?  
Someone to hear my prayer

Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
A man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?  
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gosalyn spotted Drake ahead and dragged him away from the crowd.

"Sorry to drag you away"

"Thank God you did, this used to be a quiet island."

"Regretting you stayed away so long?"

"No, I'm regretting I never knew what was here."

Gosalyn looked at him confused.  
"What?"

Drake sighed and thought back.

"This place - the Taverna. I always meant to come back and build it someday, but- she beat me to it."

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that.

"Really? Do you prefer buildings to people?"

"What?!" Drake asked.

"Oh nothing. Tell me something about my mom."

Drake laughed and shook his head.

"Your mom was irresistible, a, a one-off. We talked and we fought- you know it was me that bought her to this island."

Gosalyn chuckled and smiled.

"That wasn't the only thing you did, wasn't it?"

Drake laughed and looked at her.

"Oh right, what has she told you?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn shrugged and shook her head.

"Nothing. She's never mentioned you."

Drake was confused by that and scratched his head.

"But you said "Mom's always talking about her friends from the old days."

He sighed and looked at her confused.

"What's going on Gosalyn? Why am I here?"

Gosalyn quickly took off leaving Drake confused.

_Is there a man out there  
Someone to hear my prayer_

Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
A man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?  
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
A man after midnight

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gosalyn bumped into William and he laughed.

"Fancy Gwen with a grown-up daughter."

Gosalyn smiled and turned to him.

"Have you got any children, William?"

William shook his head.

"No. I haven't put myself in the path of father hood." He said.

Gosalyn chuckled and elbowed him.

"It's never too late."

William sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think my other half would agree."

She paused at that confused and a little hurt.

"Oh - you don't want children?"

"No, no, it's not like that. It's just that: Well how do I put this. If I had a daughter like you I would spoil her rotten." He said quickly changing the subject.

Gosalyn laughed. "Lucky thing."

William paused and looked around.

"Is you're dad here?" He asked.

Gosalyn paused and looked down.

"I don't know."

"What?" William asked.

She sighed and took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I don't know who my dad is." She replied.

Before William could respond the girls dragged her away back to the dance floor.

_Is there a man out there?  
Someone to hear my prayer:_

Launch Pad spotted her and headed over to her.

"Can I be nosey, I'm a writer so it goes with the territory."

Gosalyn nodded her head and smiled.

"Go on."

"How did your mother get this place? When I knew her she singing in a night club on the mainland."

She shrugged and said simply.

"She was left some money, in a will. We lived with an old lady when I was little. Her name was Gosalyn?"

Launch Pad paused and thought about it for a second.

"What, my Great-Aunt Gosalyn?" He asked.

"I think it must be."

Launch Pad scratched his head and thought about it some more.

"But: I always heard her money went to family." He said.

He then gasped and looked at her.

"Wait a minute! How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty." Gosalyn said.

Launch Pad just couldn't and had to get away.

"I have to go." He said.

As he walked away it hit Gosalyn.

To Be contunied..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gosalyn quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and took after him.

"Launch Pad wait up!"

He's walking on the beach and she finally caught up.

"Launch Pad wait! Why did you're great aunt give my mom money?"

"I don't know!"

"Are you my dad?"

"I don't know."

Gosalyn sighed. "All my life I've had one on answered question. Who is my dad. I'm done with secerts. So if you know something that I don't. Just tell me."

"It's not my secret. Ask you're mom."

"I have! But she wouldn't tell me anything!"

"Maybe there's a reason for it then."

"How can not knowing who my dad is. Is a good thing? Look, you showed up. Nobody made you. So I was wondering. Um.. if you ARE my dad. Will you walk me down the isle tomorrow?"

Launch Pad had a huge grin on his face and nodded his head.

_I've seen you twice  
In a short time  
Only a week since we started  
It seems to me  
For every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted_

Your smile and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
But it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know

What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please  
'Cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child  
Beginning to grow

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you  
Would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me  
If I said I care for you?  
_Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know  
What's the name of the game_

I'll talk to your mother tonight

Does it mean anything to you?

Gotta trust me, I'm doing what's right And it means a lot.

What's the name of the game?

Your smile and the sound of your voice

Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please  
'Cause I have to know  
I'm a curious child  
Beginning to grow

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you  
Would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me  
If I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know  
The name of the game

I'll talk to your mother today

Does it mean anything to you?

Just give me an hour  
And it means a lot

What's the name of the game?  
Do you feel the way I do?  
I wanna know  
Oh yes, I wanna know  
What's the name of the game?

Gosalyn laughed and hugged him tight again.

"Well I guess that I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay." Launch Pad said.

"I better head back to the party, They're probably wondering where I am."

She headed away and Launch Pad smiled as she walked away.

"A daughter? I have a daughter?" He said proudly.

She arrived back to the party and her friends walked up to her.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh I just had to have a walk or something."

"You're in a good mood."

"I sure am. I'm getting married to the greatest guy in the world. And for the first time I feel like my life is complete."

_Misty is dancing around and then looks and sees the boys clibimg up the cliff._

_PEOPLE EVERYWHERE  
A SENSE OF EXPECTATION  
HANGIN' IN THE AIR  
GIVIN' OUT A SPARK  
ACROSS THE ROOM  
YOUR EYES ARE GLOWIN' IN THE DARK_

_(Boys are up on the buildings and swing back down, chace after the girls)_

_AND HERE WE GO AGAIN  
WE KNOW THE START  
WE KNOW THE END  
MASTERS OF THE SCENE  
WE'VE DONE IT ALL BEFORE  
AND NOW WE'RE BACK  
TO GET SOME MORE  
YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ?_

_Honker pulls up his mask and looks for Gosalyn, she walks up and shakes her head at him, he smiles and hands her a necklace. _

_As he puts in on her, Launch Pad comes walking back and spots her. _

_  
VOULEZ-VOUS  
TAKE IT NOW OR LEAVE IT  
NOW IS ALL WE GET  
NOTHING PROMISED  
NO REGRETS  
VOULEZ-VOUS  
AIN'T NO BIG DECISION  
YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO  
LA QUESTION  
C'EST VOULEZ-VOUS  
VOULEZ-VOUS_

_Launch Pad comes walking up and she sees her mom and gasped._

"_Go dance with my mom!"_

_Honker looked at her strange but did it also._

_  
AND HERE WE GO AGAIN  
WE KNOW THE START  
WE KNOW THE END  
MASTERS OF THE SCENE  
WE'VE DONE IT ALL BEFORE  
AND NOW WE'RE BACK  
TO GET SOME MORE  
YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN  
VOULEZ-VOUS  
TAKE IT NOW OR LEAVE IT  
NOW IS ALL WE GET  
NOTHING PROMISED  
NO REGRETS_

Drake then walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Gosalyn, I know why I'm here!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn paused and looked at him. "Drake?" She asked.

He had a big grin on his face and hugged her tight.

"How long have you known that I'm you're dad?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn was stunned that he said that and chuckled.

"Uh, not long."

" I know, I know I'm rushing things. Listen, does you're mom know?"

Gosalyn shook her head and her eyes widen.

"Oh god no! She can't!"

"Hmm…. Who's giving you away?" He asked.

"Uh… nobody." She spat out.

"Wrong I am!" Drake said proudly.

Gosalyn gasped. "You?" She asked.

"Yes." He said nodded his head.

"But Drake."

"Now don't worry. Our secret til then."

He walked away and Gosalyn went to look for Honker. She didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" Honker asked her.

She just pulled away from him and Gwen spotted her and knew that something was wrong.

VOULEZ-VOUS  
AIN'T NO BIG DECISION  
YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO

_Launch Pad is dancing with Binki. _

_LA QUESTION  
C'EST VOULEZ-VOUS  
VOULEZ-VOUS_

When she about to find Honker, William grabbed her.

"Oh, my God! I've got it! Talk about slow on the uptake! I'm your Dad!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn was speechless another one!

"William.."

"No, the penny's dropped now ? That's why you sent me the invitation. You want your old Dad here to walk you down the aisle. Well, I won't let you down. I'll be there!"

Gosalyn was really in for it now she couldn't breath and looked around and found Honker.

"Honker, we really need talk."

"Gosalyn are you okay?" Honker asked.

"I can't breath!"

_  
VOULEZ-VOUS  
TAKE IT NOW OR LEAVE IT  
NOW IS ALL WE GET  
NOTHING PROMISED  
NO REGRETS  
VOULEZ-VOUS  
AIN'T NO BIG DECISION  
YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO  
LA QUESTION  
C'EST VOULEZ-VOUS,  
VOULEZ-VOUS_

VOULEZ-VOUS!

She is in a middle of a circle and everybody was dacing around her, she sees Drake's smiling face, Launch Pad's and Williams.

Their conversation was in her head and she started to feel dizzy and then she fainted.

"Gosalyn!" Gwen exclaimed.

The three of the man also ran to her, Gwen narrowed her eyes at them.

"Stay away from her! You hear me!" Gwen yelled.

Gwen picked up Gosalyn and carried her back to the house.

The next morning..

Gwen and her friends are in the room. Binki is mixing up something for Morgana who was out of it.

"Come on Morg, up and at them."

Morgana just moaned and Gwen is walking around nervouse.

"I was tossing and turning all night! Thoe three guys are still here on this island." She said laying down on the bed.

"It's going to be okay Gwen." Binki said.

"We got to do something before Gosalyn finds out."

"It's all under control."

With Gosalyn and her friends.

"I've been tossing and turning all night. I got three dads showing up at the wedding. And I have to tell two of them that they're not my dad. But which two?"

"It's all under control Gosalyn."

Back with Gwen and her friends..

"We're going to take the boys fishing."

Gosalyn-

"We'll go off and kidnap the man and integrate them, swap notes and decide."

_Gwen-

"And William had told Morgana into water sports."

Morgana moaned due to the hang over.

Binki is now off on a rwo boat really unconfrtoable she stands up and goes into the water.

With William and Launch Pad in the boat..

Launch Pad is in a towel standing by and William looks at him.

"No after you."

"Go ahead." William said.

"You first." Launch Pad said.

William took a deep breath. "I need to get something off my chest."

Launch Pad nodded his head. "Me too."

They both walked to the table and sat down.

Outside Binki is climbing up onto the boat.

Inside William is sitting really close to Launch Pad making him unconfrontable.

"Last night I discovered something wonderful. It was a wake up call a way to look at my self different. And what I really want."

Launch Pad thinking about something else was totally blown away by this.

"Last night? You didn't know?"

William shrugged.

"You didn't even suspect that you was…"

"No of course not. That's always been a secret."

"Oh. And now we say it out loud."

"Oh no. No, It's still hush hush for now that is."

Binki is up on the boat and dting her self out.

"All will be revealed tonight. Talking about revaltions last night. You and that little lady. I think I know what's going on."

Launch Pad thought that he was talking about Gosalyn, not Binki.

Launch Pad spat out his drink and chuckled. "Oh no you don't."

"Trust me I know. I saw it from the moment you clapped eyes together."

"You kidding? Well I guess I should be honest with you William. I don't think I can do this. She's a wonderful girl. But I can't take her along with my life."

"Launch Pad you're her sponatnty."

"It's this. This Family." He said pointing to his heart.

William shook his head at that. "You don't have to marry her."

Launch Pad looked at him strange. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

Just then Binki ccomes peaking in at them.

"Hello!"

Launch Pad stood up and looked at Binki. "Hey, you're just in time for breakfeast. We're having the usual."

As he walked away, you can see his back side and Binki blushed. "Oh, I think you just did."

"Sunny side up? Sauge or ham?"

Binki chuckled nervously. "I'll just uh…" She said.

Gwen is cleaning up the place when Gosalyn comes walking by in a hurry.

"Gosalyn!" Gwen called out.

Gosalyn stopped and looked at her. "Huh?"

"What happened last night? You and Honker. You can tell me."

Gosalyn had tears in her eyes. "I.. I don't know what to do."

"Gosalyn, you know what to do."

She hugs her tight. "You don't have to do anything. Not too late. I can still cancel the wedding. I'm sure that everybody will understand."

"WHAT? Call.. Call of the wedding?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"NO! NO! That's whast you want!"

"No!"

"Yes, God!"

"Gosalyn."

"You just.. you just don't have any idea! You never had a wedding! You never did the whole marriage amd baby thing. You just did the baby thing. And good for you!"

"You know, I don't really know why you're going off on me now. I really don't!"

"Because I.. I love Honker and I want to be with him!"

"Good! Great!"

"And I don't want my children growing up not knowing who there father is. Because that's just crap!"

Gosalyn walks into the house and slams the door. Gwen just stood there shocked and hurt about that.

To Be Contuined..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gwen wipes off her tears and hears the boys drunk and walking up with them a bagpipe.

"What do you guys think you're doing?"

They look at her confused.

"Tank! You're supposed to be helping me get this. Gosalyn is going to have a beautiful wedding! Go! Honker needs to get ready!"

They took off running back to the upstairs, Gwen sniffs and grabs the bag pipes and puts them in a storage place.

As she walked out Drake was waiting for her.

"I see you still have my bagpipes."

Gwen chuckled. "They're supposed to scare off unwanted guests."

"Well you don't need bag pipes for that."

Gwen is fixing the sidewalk and sighs. "What are you doing here Drake?"

"This is our dream remember? Villa on the island."

"Yeah, you're dream. My reality. Hard work, crippling mortgage. And a hotel that's crippling around me." She sniffed.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"No, that's okay. I can handle my own disasters."

"Why didn't you tell me it was Gosalyn getting married."

"Cause I didn't think it was any of you're business."

"Why is she getting married so soon? Staying on the island? If it was me. I will tell her to go our there and see the world. She's a bright kid."

"I know. But uh.. my daughter has a mind of her own."

"Oh yeah I see that. She's still so young."

"I know."

"I mean, does she really know what she wants? Cause I think she's afraid to leave this island. Doesn't want to leave you alone."

Gwen paused and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Gwen, look."

He put his arms on her and sighed. "I have two grown up kids myself. I know how hard it is to let go."

Gwen paused and looked at him. She can't believe she's having this conversation with him.

"Oh. Thanks, for telling me how to deal with daughter."

"If Gosalyn, felt okay leaving you. Would she want something different for herself?"

"Are you saying that it's my fault that she wants to get married?"

"I'm just saying. I think she's afraid to leave you alone on this island. That's all."

Gwen chuckled and turned to him with a grin.

"Well here's the thing Drake. I love being on my own. I really do. You know I wake up every morning and thank God that I don't have some middle age menopausal man to tell me how to live my life! You know, I'm free, I'm single. And it's great."

Drake looks at her and sighs.

_Where are those happy days?  
They seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you  
But you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
It used to be so good _

(She shook her head and walked away He looked at her in the window)

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me?  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

(Gwen stood up and shook her head and sniffed.)

You seem so far away  
Though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive  
But something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love  
It used to be so good

(The two of them are standing on each side of the door thinking about the other)

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can even I try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
And the love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?

They both sniffed and walked away from the door heart broken about it. Gwen couldn't risk getting hurt again. Done it once not willing to do it again. He was married and there is no way she was going to get in a love affair.

She's at the house and is about to knock on Gosalyn's door but hears her and her friends talking and laughing.

She backed off and sat down on the near chair and started crying. "I can't do this."

Gosalyn watched as Gwen walked away from the door and her mood changed. She looked down and sighed.

Morgana and William are a paddle boat talking.

"So.. uh, what is Gwen like as mother?" William asked.

"She's the best mother, she can be. She does everything that she can to take care of herself and Gosalyn."

"I see. And uh… this may sound like a stupid question. But what does the dad do exactly?"

"Well I guess he pays half for the wedding."

"Oh I see."

"Though my dad pulled the plug after my third."

"I see."

"Okay. I uh.. I gotta go."

He stood up and walked out of the boat, swam to the shore. Morgana just sat there shocked.

"Wait!! How am I supposed to get back?" She asked.

Just then Tank swam up on the boat.

"Morgana, let's talk about last night."

"Last night never happened. I draw a very then veil over last night. Oh my will you look at the time. I've got work to do."

She paddles it up to the shore and he falls back into the ocean.

"Work?"

"A little repair and renovation."

Morgana pulled up to the shore and just stood there looking at him crazy.

"Oh come on! You don't mess with a masterpiece." Tank said.

Misty and Rosie walked up to Morgana.

"Oh just ignore him Morgana. He's just after all the girl." Misty said.

Tank laughed and shook his head.

"Morgana can't ignore the chemistry that we have."

She chuckled and looked back at him

"Little boys who play with fire get burned!" Morgana said while making flames with her fingers.

You're so hot  
Teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't  
Take a chance on a kid like you  
It's something I couldn't do

There's that look  
In your eyes  
I can read in your face  
That your feelings are driving you wild  
But boy you're only a child

(He's sitting on her towel and drinking her cup, she pulls the towel from under him and he falls on the sand)

Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?

(She then grabs his swimming suit and pulls it down.)

"Take it easy" He laughed.

Take it easy  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?

"Take it easy"

Take it easy  
Try to cool it boy  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?

(She starts following him around the beach and he laughs at this)

I can see  
What you want  
But you seem pretty young  
To be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one

(He starts tripping over everything in sight and she picks him up and drops him)

_Now, you're so cute  
I like your style  
And I know what you mean  
When you give me a flash of that smile  
But boy you're only a child_

(She's sitting down and puts her foot on him, he has sweat dripping off of him and laughs. She pushed him away and rolled her eyes.)

_  
Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

(All the young guys are behind her and picked her up and did a much pit for her.)

"_Take it easy  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go"_

_Does your mother know?_

_  
Take it easy  
Try to cool it girl  
Play it nice and slow_

(She's right behind him and stroking his face he has some big stupid grin on his face)

_Take it easy  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy  
Try to cool it boy_

_Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother knows?_

I can see  
What you want  
But you seem pretty young  
To be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one

Now, you're so cute  
I like your style  
And I know what you mean  
When you give me a flash of that smile  
_But boy you're only a child  
Does your mother know?_

Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?

As the song ends she pushed him in the pool to cool off. All the girls are high fiving her, she laughs at the kid and waves at him as she walked away.

"And that's how we do it girls." Morgana said.

The boy laughed and looked up at her.

"She wants me bad."

Gwen is out fixing the tables when William walks up to her.

"Yes, that's fine. There is no plan. God, knows that there isn't any plan."

Somebody walks out with a big turkey. "Where do you want this?"

"Keep the food out of the heat."

She turned around and saw William.

"William what are you doing here?"

"Hello. I uh.. just wanted to give you this."

He reached into his pocket and handed her a check.

"I don't mean here, here. I mean why are you on this…"

She looks at the check and her eyes bulged.

"What is this??"

"Now I realized you had to tighten up you're belt little bit over the years. Bringing up Gosalyn on your own. And I just wanted to give little for the wedding."

Gwen just paused and looked at him almost had tears in her eyes. "I can't accept this. I can't."

"No. No."

"William I can't."

He takes off running and she goes after him. "No, you'll have to catch me first."

Honker is in the boat gathering stuff for the wedding when Gosalyn came running up to him.

"Honker!"

He got off the boat and looks at her. He could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you're help."

She took off running out of the boat and he followed her.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

He goes taking off on her.

"Baby?" He called out.

He chased her onto the island and grabbed her arm.

"Gos, tell me what's wrong."

Gosalyn had tears in her eyes and was a mess.

"I've done something really stupid. All three of my dads are here and they all think that they're going to give me away."

Honker chuckled little bit. "All you're what??"

Gosalyn sighed and looked at him.

"I read my mom's dairy and found out that I have three possible fathers."

Honker shrugged he still wasn't getting it.

"But how are they here now?"

She chuckled and grinned at him.

"I invited them. I thought that I would know who my dad is right away. But I don't! I just.. I have no idea. And now my mom is going to kill me. And they're going to hate me and you."

Honker was stunned from all of this. He just had a blank look on his face. Trying to get all of this in.

"Wait, you invited all three of them to the wedding and you didn't tell me?"

She whipped the tears from her face and shook her head. She can't take him being angry at her. Not now. He's her rock.

"No, I thought that you would try and stop me."

Honker sighed and rubbed his head.

"Gosalyn."

"I know! I messed up!"

Honker looked at her stern.

"Is that what this whole wedding is about? You finding you're dad?"

Gosalyn gasped and shook her head at that. How could he think that? He's her life. She loves him with all her heart.

"No! No!"

"I think it is. I wanted to take a boat to the mainland with a couple of witnesses. And you insisted on this circus. So you could play happy family?"

"It's all about knowing who I am. And I wanted to get married knowing that."

Honker just couldn't believe this again. After everything it was that. He doesn't know what to think about all of this anymore.

"Well I have news flash for you. That doesn't come from finding you're dad. That comes from finding you're self. The funny part is I was traveling to find myself. I put everything on hold for you. Because I love you and I wanted what you wanted. Now I don't know."

He turns and walks away from her, she was in tears. She had just screwed up everybody's life.

To Be Continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gosalyn sniffed and looked at him confused.

"So you don't know that you love me?"

He turned to her and shook his head. That's not the point he was saying.

"Of course I love you! That's not the pont! The point is… I just wish that you would of told me!"

As Honker walked away he saw Drake standing there.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Honker just looked at him; shook his head and walked away.

Drake watched as he walked away and spotted Gosalyn in tears.

His atitutde went from ticked off to worried in seconds. He really carred for her like a daughter. And the sight of her crying is breaking his heart. He so wanted to be her dad. Always wanted a little girl to call his own.

"Gosalyn, what's wrong."

She cries and is about to run past him. "Not now Drake."

He grabbed her hand to make her stop.

"Yes, yes now! Cause I'm supposed to be giving you away soon. And how can I when I know that you're not really going to be happy."

She pulled away and started walking away. She had heard this conversation one two many times from her mom.

"Gee, I heard all of this from my mother. And I think she knows me better then you do."

Drake followed her up a hill and was honest with her.

"I know. But I've done the whole big white wedding and believe me. It doesn't always end in happily ever after."

She turned to him and shook her head. How dare he tell her how to live her life. It's not like she was other things to worry about.

"That's you not me! I love Honker more then anything! Did you feel the same way before you got married?"

Drake paused and sighed. "No."

"Then why am I even bothering talking to you? I gotta go." Gosalyn said.

Before she could walk past him he grabbed her hand. "Hey, young lady. You don't talk to people like that. You have some respect! You hear me!"

Gosalyn was stunned nobody has ever talked to her like that, she quickly pulled away and took off running.

Drake just stood there and shook his head at her.

"Oh Gosalyn. You are still so young."

Gosalyn looked back at Drake and sniffed. "I have to make this right." As she took off running the other direction.

Gwen is just sitting on the table looking at the glass when Gosalyn ran up to her.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting dressed? Where's Rosie and Misty? I thought that they was going to help you."

"Will you help me?" She asked.

Gwen was stunned and nodded her head.

"Yeah, of course." She said with a big grin.

Gosalyn walks away and Gwen follows her.

"It's okay. We have time."

Gosalyn is looking in the mirror trying to figure out what to do with her hair.  
Gwen is standing back and watches her.

Schoolbag in hand  
She leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye  
With an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go  
With a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm loosing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl

She sits down on the bed and looks at Gosalyn who is now in bath towel, brushing her teeth and pointing to her cut on her leg from shaving.

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Gwen lays Gosalyn down on the bed, takes a band aid and kisses her leg.

Sleep in our eyes  
Her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake  
I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone  
There's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt

Gwen is brushing Gosalyn's hair and they're talking to each other.

Gwen is looking at Gosalyn and shaking her head over everything.

I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well some of that we did  
But most we didn't  
And why I just don't know

Gwen is painting Gosalyn's nail's and Gosalyn is talking to her.  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing

(They're both looking through old pictures and laughing about it.)

She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers -  
Schoolbag in hand  
She leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

Gosalyn is in her wedding dress and Gwen smiles and stands next to her.

"Do you think I'm letting you down?"

"Why would you even think that?"

"Well because of what you done. Gwen and Dynamo's and raising a kid and running a business on you're own."

Gwen laughed and hugged her.

"Honey, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't go home, you know. When I was pregnant with you. My mom told me to not bother to come back. And I wouldn't want it any other way. My God, look at what we've had."

Gosalyn thought about it and nodded her head. "Mom, will you give me away?"

Gwen was speechless and had tears in her eyes. "Yeah." She said.

Minutes later they're walking out and Misty and Rosie are next to her.

A mule is waiting for Gosalyn, they help her on and Gwen watched as they took off.

She's standing there by herself trying to get her thoughts straight when Drake ran to her.

"Gwen! I need to talk to you about whose giving Gosalyn away."

"That would be me."

"But what about her dad?"

"Her dad isn't here."

"It's what she wants. She told me she wants her father here. And what if he wants that too."

"What? Drake, don't do this now. I can't hear this now!"

"Gwen, this is about us."

"Drake, why are doing this now?"

"Why not? I really need to talk to you about something."

Gwen sighed and shook her head.

_I don't wanna talk  
About things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules  
The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
_Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?_

(She walks up to Drake and looked at him in the eyes. This was really killing her. She loves him, but doesn't want to go down that road again)

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say?  
Rules must be obeyed_

_(She looks at the ocean and Drake puts his hand on her shoulder, she pulls away and shakes her head.)_

_  
The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show_  
_Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all  
I don't wanna talk  
'Cause it makes me feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all_

_The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_

(She goes running up the stiars to where the chapel is, Drake just stands and watched her.)

"Gwen!" Drake exclaimed.

She arrived at the top of the hill and looks back at Drake and sighed.

The winner takes it all

As she ran up their Misty and Rosie saw here.

"Gwen! There you are!"

"Don't worry these are good shoes."

"Here she is, panic over." Misty said.

Gosalyn is sitting down waiting for her mom, smiled huge.

"Oh thank god!"

"It's okay." Gwen said.

Inside the chapel everybody is waiting and Honker just shakes his head.

Outside everybody is getting her dress ready.

Gwen peeks in and the rev mentioned for everybody to get up.

Music started to play and Gosalyn and Gwen come walking in. Both Honker and Gosalyn have a huge grin on each others face, making funny faces.

Gwen kisses Gosalyn's hand hands her over to Honker.

"Welcome every body, we are…" The rev said.

Gwen quickly spoke up. "I would always like to welcome Gosalyn's dad." She said.

All three man stood up from their seats, Gosalyn turned to Gwen shocked and surprised.

"I have to tell you. He is here."

"I know, I invited him."

"But you couldn't have. I didn't know which one it is."

William and Launch Pad along with Drake look at each other and shrugged.

Just then it hit Gwen. "OH MY GOD! That's why they're here."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry mom. Please forgive me. Please forgive me!"

All three of them sat down really quick.

"I don't know Gos. Can you forgive me?"

"What? I don't care if you slept with millions of men. You are my mom and I love you so much."

"Oh Gos."

They hugged each other and had tears in there eyes.

"And I haven't slept with hundred of men." She said as she sat back down.

Just then Drake stood up and walked up to them. "Am I getting this right? Gosalyn, may be mine or William or Launch Pad's?!" Drake asked.

"Yeah, yeah. That's right. And don't get all self righteous with me! Because you have no body else to blame but you're self!!"

"Yeah, if you hadn't dumped my mother. And gone of to find somebody else.."

"Hey, hey hey! I was engaged, I had to go home. And I told Laurie that I couldn't do it. And I came right back here!"

"Really? Then why didn't you call me?" Gwen asked.

"Because I was crazy enough to think that you would actually wait for me. Only to find out when I got here that you was with some other guy."

Gwen looks back at the two others and back at Drake.

"So she called me an idiot and married me to prove it."

William then stood up. "Sorry, can I just butt in?"

Gwen moaned. "William, please don't."

"I just wanted to say it's great to even have a third of Gosalyn. I didn't think I would be able get that much of a child. Gwen you were the first girl I have ever loved. And you're the only girl that I have loved."

Gwen just stood there confused as he looked at some guy.

"This gives me an excuse to come out here more often."

Drake walked up to William and smiled. "We can find out if you want. But I'm with William. Being a third of you're dad is great by me."

Launch Pad stood up and smiled. "Me too."

Binki sighed and turned to Morgana. "Typical huh? You wait 20 years for a dad. And then they all come at once."

The rev sighed as they all stood in place.

"Dearly beloved,,"

As Gosalyn stood there with Honker, she kept thinking about everything that had happened. And she finally got what everybody was trying to tell her. I mean, Honker didn't really want this. And she didn't want him to regret something later, her three dad's. She's lucky enough to have three of them.

Gosalyn quickly turned around at them. "You know, I have no clue which ones my real dad. And I don't care. Now I know what I really want."

She smiles and turns to Honker. "Honker, lets not get married."

Honker is confused. "What?"

"I mean, you never wanted to do this in the first place. I want to go out and see the world with you. As long as I'm with you I'm good."

Honker was shocked and blinked a few times.

"Are you sure about this Gos? Cause I know how much.."

"Honk, I'm fine with this. I don't want you to regret marrying me. As long as we have each other I'm good. It doesn't matter if we get married a week or a year. I just want to be with you. I want what you want. I finally got it. I love you so much."

Honker grinned and carresed her cheek.

"I love you!" Honker said.

They both kiss each other and he picks her up and carries her out.

The preist looks over at Gwen confused and scratched his head.

"Gwen, I take it the wedding isn't happen?" The rev asked.

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on right now."

Drake who is talking to Gosalyn and Honker turned to her and smiled.

"Hang on. Why waste a good wedding?"

Gwen, Morgana and Binki just glare at him.

"What are you talking about Drake?" Gwen asked.

"I think you know darling. How about it Gwen. You're going to need somebody to boss around on this island."

Gwen gasped and shook her head. She was ticked off that he would actually pull this stunt infront of everybody.

"Are you NUTS! I am not a bigamist!"

"Neither am I. I am a divorced man who has loved you for 21 years. And ever since the day I set foot on this island. I have been trying to tell you how much I love you."

Gwen looks at him confused and he gets on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Come on Gwen, it's only the rest of you're life."

_I can't conceal it  
Don't you see?  
Can't you feel it?  
_  
Gwen just stood there not moving totally stunned, her friends and Gosalyn leaned in.

_  
" Say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

Gwen, let's try it.  
You love me, don't deny it.

Say I do?

Gwen paused and then she thought about it and nodded her head.

_I do, I do, I do, I do, and I do_

Drake and Gwen looked at each other and kissed each other passionately.

"I know announce you husband and wife!" The rev said.

They all smile and kiss each other again.

Everybody is sitting at the reception celebrating Drake and Gwen's marriage.

Drake stood up and raised a glass in the air.

_Here's to us one more toast and then we'll pay the bill Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill Birds of passage, you and me_

_We fly instinctively _

_When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide in the sun _

_Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_

_It's been there in my drams the scene I see unfold_

_Who at last flesh and blood to cherish and hold_

_Jealous fools will suffer yes I know and I confess_

_Once I lost my way when something good ha just began_

_Lessons learned its history all is said and done_

_In our lives we have we have walked some strange and lonely treks_

_Slight worn but dignified and not too old for sex_

_We're still striving for the sky_

_No taste for humble pie_

_Thanks for all you're generous love and thanks for the all the fun_

_Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_

_It's so strange when you're down and lying on the floor_

_How you rise, shake you're head, get up and ask for more_

_Clear headed and open – eyed_

_With nothing left to try_

_Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run_

_There's no hurry any more when all is said and done_

_Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run_

_There's no hurry any more when all is said and done_

Launch Pad is sitting down next to Binki. "I don't think that I will ever get married. I like to travel."

Binki paused and turned to him with a smile_._

_If you change you're mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey, I'm still free_

_Take a change on me_

(Launch Pad took a sip of his drink and got up)

"Sorry."

(She stood up and began to follow him around).

_If you need me, Let me know, gonna be around_

_If you got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a change on me_

_Gonna do my best and it aint no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

She chases him around the tables and everybody laughs at this_._

_Take a change on me_

_(That's all I ask of you honey)_

_Take a change on me_

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together_

_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better_

'_Cos you know I've got_

_So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you _

_It's magic_

_You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair_

_But I think you know_

_That I can't let go_

Launch Pad is getting tired of Binki changing him around.

_If you change you're mind, I' the first in lone_

_Honey, I'm still free_

_Take a change on me_

_I you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

Take a change on me

_Gonna do my very best and it aint no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a change on me_

Launch Pad is trying to catch his breath and Binki blows kisses at him.

"Oh come on, give me a break will ya?" He asked.

_Take a chance on me_

_(_He's crawling on the roof and she's right behind him,)

"Take it easy will ya?" He asked_._

_Oh you can take you're time baby, I'm no hurry. I know I'm gonna get you_

_You don't want hurt me, Baby don't worry. I ain't gonna let you_

_Let me tell you now_

_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough_

_Its magic_

_You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind_

_No I can't let go_

_Cos I love you so_

(He jumps off and goes running.)

_If you chance you're mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_

_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance one me_

_(take a chance, take a chance, take a chance in me)_

(He looks around and doesn't see her around, she's hanging on the gutter, falls into his arms and they look into each others eyes and start kissing each other.)

_Ba ba ba ba baa bab ba ba ba baa_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance o me_

_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_

_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_

_(take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

_Ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba_

_Honey I'm till free_

_Take a chance on me_

(Everybody starts dancing around and the water valve brake and water is everywhere.)

Gosalyn and Gwen look at each other and hug each other.

"I'm so happy for you mom."

"Thanks." Gwen said.

Honker grabs Gosalyn and pushes her into the water.

"AHH!" Gosalyn cried.

The following morning..

Gosalyn is sitting on the port watching Honker pack up the Thunder Quack.

_I have a dream  
A song to sing  
To help me cope  
With anything  
If you see the wonder  
Of a fairy tale  
You can take the future  
Even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream_

(She sat up and walked to her mom and Drake along with William and Launch Pad.)

"Thanks for everything mom." She said.

"My pleasure. Make sure you send us all the post cards. From where ever you are."

"I will."

She hugged her mom, and her three dad's.

"Well we're all set babe." Honker said.

"Alright, bye everybody!" Gosalyn said.

Her and Honker got in the Thunder Quack and he started it up and took off.

Everybody watched and waved as they drove off. Gosalyn looks out the window and smiled.

_I have a dream  
A fantasy  
To help me through  
Reality  
And my destination  
Makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness  
Still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me_  
_I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream_

I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream

They flew off into the distance.

Back in reality the TV screen is black, movie is over with. Drake walks in her room and grabs the remote and turned the TV off and covered Gosalyn up with her blanket, gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night baby girl." He said,

As he walked out of the room Gosalyn woke up. "Dad?" She asked.

Drake paused and turned to her. "Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"Kind of. But uh.. can we talk?"

He nodded his head and sat down on her bed.

"Of course sweetie. I know you're mom's past isn't what…"

"Dad, I'm fine about my mom's past."

"You are?"

"Yeah, it's in the past. It doesn't matter. The way I see it now, I'm one very lucky girl."

"How's that?"

"Well not everybody can say that have three great father figure in their lives. My mom will always be my mom and you will always be my dad. That's not going to change. William I didn't know him that long to know him. But I can tell he meant a lot to my mom. Launch Pad is like an uncle to me."

Drake chuckled and hugged his daughter. "You're right. That does sound very lucky. Well you should get some sleep."

"Love you dad."

"Love you too." He kissed her again, he walked out of the room and turned off the lights.

You see a huge disco ball in the background and Gwen, Morgana and Binki come walking out wearing old 70's outfit with microphone's in their hands. Music started to play.

_You can dance  
You can jive_  
_Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen_

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing  
You come to look for a king

_Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance  
You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another_  
_Anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance  
You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen_

"Go home! All of ya! Huh? What's that? You want another song? All right, let's do it! Turn it up!"

"_My my at the Waterloo Napoleon did surrender_

_Oh yea, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way_

_The history book on the shelf_

_Is always repeating itself_

_Waterloo- I was defeated, you won the war_

_Waterloo-Promise to love you for ever more_

_Waterloo- Couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo-Knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo-Finally facing my waterloo_

(Just then Drake, William and Launch Pad come walking out wearing 70's gear too and singing too)

_My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger_

_Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the first_

_And how could I ever refuse_

_I feel like I win when I lose_

(Gosalyn and Honker walked out next wearing 70's gear also)

_Waterloo- I was defeated, you won the war_

_Waterloo-Promise to love you for ever more_

_Waterloo- Couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo-Knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo-Knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo- Finally facing my Waterloo_

_So how could I ever refuse_

_I feel like I win when I lose_

_Waterloo- Couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo- Knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo- Finally facing my Waterloo_

Confetti comes down on them, they're laughing and waving at everybody goodbye.

Gosalyn and Honker walk off together, Binki and Launch Pad walked off together, Morgana walks off with William, Gwen and Drake look at each other and smiled and kissed each other before heading out.

The End


End file.
